Neko wish gone wrong!
by Captain-Blue-Cat-94
Summary: Amu wants to leave all stress behind. So she wishes that she could be free for a day. But what happens when she turns into a cute kitten. How will she turn back? Only one can help Amuto 4ever Nya!
1. Chapter 1

Blue-cat-94: (typing on computer)

Amu: hey ikuto?

Ikuto: what?

Amu: what wrong with blue kitty?

Ikuto: oh she's working on her new Amuto

Blue-cat-94: actually it's a tadamu wedding wanna read it?

Amuto fans: (gasps) NOOOO!

Ikuto: do you hate me or something? (Cries in corner)

Blue-cat-94: jeez you people take me to seriously it's an ice skating Amuto story you idiot.

Ikuto: (hugs blue kitty and gives a kiss) I love you so much blue kitty

Blue-cat-94: (blushes) um I love you too ikuto-kun.

Amu: (sighs)

Ikuto: aw is amu jealous (smirks)

Amu: no, now I can be with Tadase-kun (squeals)

Blue-cat-94: amu come here a second.

Amu: what?

Blue-cat-94: (slings arm around amu's shoulder) listen I work all day at school so I don't get in trouble at home. And when I get home I'm tired yet I somehow manage to write stories that readers of Amuto can enjoy. (Has a bad aura growing) Now it's hard work so I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about tadamu.

Amu: (shrinks) o-okay.

Blue-cat-94: that's better. I'm a little ticked so utau it's your turn for disclaimers. (Storms off growling)

Utau: oh scary! Since blue kitty-chan is mad she does not own shugo chara. On with the story!

Amu was on her balcony leaning on the rail. Then she saw a shooting star. Then she made a wish. "I wish I could be free for one day, from all the stress of school and my outside façade". Then she went to bed. (Next day) Amu got up and stretched but something felt different. So she got out of bed and went to her mirror. "Wow did my room get bigger?" so she climbed onto her dresser and looked at her reflection. There in the mirror was a cute pink kitten with pink fur, like amu's hair. And golden eyes just like amu. Amu tried to talk to the kitten but it meowed instead. And around it's neck was a red cross. "what happened to me!" amu meowed shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue-cat-94: (cheerful mood) hello again my dear readers of the wonder world of fanfiction nya!

Amu: hey blue kitty guess what.

Blue-cat-94: what's up nya?

Amu: (silent) I forgot

Blue-cat-94: (sweat drops) okay then while amu tries to remember, um iru it's your turn for disclaimers. (Walks out)

Iru: blue kitty does not own shugo chara or its characters.

Utau: on with the story!

(Ikuto's p.o.v) I was so bored. I decided to skip school again because today was the physical exams. So I'm walking around town and I saw my favorite ice-cream shop. "The blue neko Shoppe". It was a nice relaxing and small. So I decided to go in and get a double scoop of chocolate. So I went in, I guess I came here a lot because the store manager saw me said "hey ikuto the usual?" For some reason this place felt like the home I used to have. So I smiled and nodded. He smiled and gave me the ice cream. I thanked him, paid and left. Then yoru showed up saying "nya ikuto guess what nya!" I sighed and said "what yoru?" "nya I went to amu's house to see miki, but amu wasn't there nya!" then I said "well she's probably at school with amu." Then yoru started to get mad for some reason then yelled "well I checked her school and she's not there either nya!" Then something inside me dropped. "w-what did you say" I said startled. Which had surprised me. "pinkie is gone nya I looked everywhere she would ever be and she's not any where nya! Then I took off running to her balcony and after twenty minutes of running I finally made it and jumped. I ran into her room and saw a kitten that looked like her. "w-what the heck?


	3. Chapter 3

Blue-cat-94: hello everyone this is blue kitty with chapter 3 of neko wish gone wrong! (claps) yay!

Ikuto: finally took you long enough

Blue-cat-94: (teary eyes) I'm sorry ive been busy with school so I couldn't do anything. (Starts to cry)

Ikuto: oh jeez! Please don't cry!

Amu: oh way to go ikuto you idiot you made the author cry.

Ikuto: (silent)

Blue-cat-94: n-no amu its okay ill pick up my slack this weekend. Okay tadase it's your turn for disclaimers. (Smiles and wipes away tears).

Tadase: okay miss blue kitty-san does not own shugo chara so on with the story.

(Normal p.o.v)

So ikuto came crashing into amu's room calling her name but all he found was a pink kitten that almost looked like her. Then the amu kitty looked to see a freaked out ikuto in her room and she thought "what the heck is ikuto doing here of all times?!" then ikuto started to walk towards the spazzing kitten. To take a closer look. But amu scratched his face and ran to her balcony ikuto tried to catch her but she jumped off the rail. Then the poor amu cat forgot how to land on her feet. Then she made a cat crash landing.

(It wasn't pretty) then ikuto, from amu's room heard the mysterious pink cat's meow of agonizing pain so he too jumped from amu's balcony and landed safely thanks to yoru. And he started to look for the injured pink cat. He looked around the yard then finally saw the pink kitten trying to limp away from him. But ikuto sighed and caught the already annoying pink headache before it took off cross the street. When he picked amu up he saw it blush. Then he smirked "oh so you're a girl are you now?" then amu hissed at him, which made him laugh "oh kitty got claws, you know you remind me of amu." Then amu pricked her ears at the calling of her name being called. "Probably animal instinct."Amu thought aimlessly. And ikuto blinked surprised. "Oh so you like that name then?" then the amu kitten nodded frantically. Okay then well let's go to the vet and we'll have that hurt paw looked at okay, then I'll take you home."

Then amu remembered that she had jumped off her balcony and hurt her right back paw. When ikuto tried to touch it she meowed in pain. So they headed to the vet.

When they got there amu was surprised because it was so big. So ikuto took amu in and signed up, then waited for their turn. During their wait ikuto was petting amu's back and she arched her back. This again, made ikuto laugh. And amu got mad, so she clawed his hand. "Ow that hurt amu" he said with an angry voice. This made amu shrink in fear and then she began to shake. She never knew ikuto could be so scary. When ikuto saw that he had made her scared he sighed. And said "okay I'm sorry please forgive me?" then amu looked at ikuto's bleeding hand and began to lick up the blood. Ikuto blushed a little because this reminded him of when amu had found him hurt in an alley after he saved two girls from some punks. Then the nurse called ikuto and he carried amu in the office.

(Amu's p.o.v) I started to shake after yelled at me. I guess ikuto saw me shake because he apologized for being angry at me. So to show that I forgiven him I decided to clean the claw mark I left on his hand. And I had to say I was surprised because he tasted like chocolate. My guess ikuto ate chocolate every day, because nobody can start tasting like that over night. But the blood ruined the taste. So I stopped. Then I heard the nurse my name so ikuto got up and walked to the vet's office.

(End p.o.v) to (Normal p.o.v)

So ikuto and amu walked in the office and the vet told the ikuto to set amu on the table. She had a hard time standing because it was so slippery. But then she decided to sit. The vet asked a few questions. Ikuto told the vet that the cat belonged to his girl friend but she was gone for a few days. So he was watching her kitten for the time being. And that while he was trying to catch her for a bath but she had ran off the balcony. The vet took a look at amu's small fuzzy paw. And told ikuto that amu had broken her paw so she needed a cast. She got a pink one to match her fur.

But while she got her cast ikuto was worrying about the real amu. Where did she go? Why did she leave him to worry about her? Then ikuto was snapped out his daze to see that the vet had finished putting on the cast. And there was a bow painted on it. This made ikuto laugh. Then ikuto was told that the cast needed to stay on for three weeks then it could come off. With that said ikuto took amu for a reward for being good. They went to the pet store to get some toys and food. Then they went home.

Ikuto walked quietly into his room and placed amu on his bed. Then he left for awhile to go explain to utau that they had a guest for a few weeks. When she heard it was a kitty she squealed and ran to ikuto's room to see the cat. Then she saw the cast "awe poor kitty hurt its paw. But ikuto had told her that the cat was a girl and her name was "amu! You named her after amu? That's so cute! That proves you love her! Utau laughed. This made ikuto blush a little. But then ikuto saw that amu was sleeping, he noticed that she looked like amu when she slept. Then he remembered that amu was gone. So he told amu how he found the kitten. Utau just about cried.

But then yoru came in. "ikuto nya I looked around town for her nya but I can't find her nya! Ikuto looked at utau and tried to calm her down but it was too late because she started to bawl like a baby who just lost its favorite pacifier. Then ikuto flicked yoru's forehead "way to go yoru I wasn't planning to tell her that amu disappeared until tomorrow stupid." "Well if you had told me nya I wouldn't have said anything nya!" yoru hissed. "True" ikuto said agreeing. But utau was still crying so ikuto did something he hadn't done in ten years. He gave her a hug and a kiss and told her to calm down. So utau stopped and went to bed and ikuto went to his room to plan to find amu.


	4. Chapter 4

Blue-cat-94: you whats up ppl of fanfiction this is blue kitty and this 4th chapter of neko wish gone wrong so please enjoy.

Ikuto: hey guys whats up?

Blue-cat-94 on its you ikuto good it's your turn for disclaimers. (Walks out)

Ikuto: um did I miss something? Okay then blue kitty does not own shugo chara so on with the story.

The morning light woke amu from a nice dream. But the light was bothering her she meowed in irritation. Then she forgot that she was at ikuto's apartment. And she was on his chest sleeping but she didn't notice. Then ikuto started to wake up. He saw amu on his chest and picked her up so he didn't make her move her broken paw. Then he put her down next to him. Ikuto rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. And looked at her. She looked at him with a mad face. "What?" ikuto asked amu rolled her eyes and slide off the bed landing on three paws instead of four because of her broken paw? Then her amu walked to the kitchen.

When amu came into the kitchen she saw utau crying and she was looking at a picture of both her and utau at the park eating ice-cream. Amu felt sad about not saying anything. So to try and cheer utau up she jumped on the table. Amu meowed as cutely as possible to get utau's attention and it worked. Though she was still crying she looked the cat and smiled "I'm okay amu-chan I'm just worried about a friend that's all." Amu felt her heart get heavy. She knew that utau was talking about her. So amu acted like a cat and licked utau's face repeatedly until utau giggled. Surprisingly she tasted like ikuto but more bitter like dark chocolate. Then amu felt herself being picked up. It was utau and she was looking at her. Then amu's stomach growled loudly. I mean it was so loud ikuto could hear it in the shower. And thought he was hungry. This made utau laugh. "Hey are hungry?" amu blushed and nodded. So utau put on an apron with a pink and blue kitty on it and started to cook breakfast.

Then ikuto came in with dark blue jeans and a thin black shirt. He had a towel around his neck. And he said "hey are you cooking breakfast today I'm not gonna throw up again am I?" ikuto teased. Amu looked at utau and meowed confused. Utau told amu "I made breakfast for ikuto one day and I made a mistake by accident. Then she leaned in on amu's face and whispered "between you and me I did it on purpose so I could get some payback. Then amu giggled and breakfast was done. "Ikuto can you get some plates please?" utau asked. "Sure" ikuto said bored. Then ikuto set the table and sat down and waited for his food. Then amu went to the table and tried to jump up.

"Hey need some help?" then amu nodded her head. Ikuto picked amu up and set her on the table. Utau brought their food and sat down. Amu stuffed her face with eggs and bacon. Then she looked up ikuto and utau were laughing because she had food hanging from her mouth. "Hey whats so funny?" but all they heard was meow. (For now at least) then amu realized that food was hanging from her mouth. Then she swallowed her food and blushed. "Hey you know what lets go to the pet store and get some stuff!" utau said cleaning up the table. "Sure why not." Ikuto shrugged. But having fun was the least of his interest. "Amu where are you?" he thought. So they left for the store. Amu walked along side utau until they came to a store where a cat and a dog were hugging. "Looks cute sort of" ikuto thought. But then his thoughts went back to amu. So they entered the store and amu took off running to the fish area. "Wait amu comes back!" utau said chasing her. "More instincts I guess" amu thought. But since she couldn't get the fish she went to the cat aisle. She saw a scratching post tree and started to climb it. But utau caught her before amu made it up too far. Amu earned an angry look from utau. Amu licked her in apology. Then utau sighed and said "listen we came for a collar and cat food so don't run around otherwise ikuto will yell at me for losing you."

Then they went to find ikuto he was in the collar section and he was deciding between a fish shaped collar and a strawberry print collar. Then he decided to let amu decide. He took amu and told her to pick one of the collars amu pawed the strawberry collar with a bell. "Why do I have to pick a stupid collar? Well if it makes them happy then I'll do it."

Amu thought happily. Then they went to pick a tag this was the shape of a heart. Then it was engraved with amu's name on it. Then they left the store. On their way home ikuto saw an ice cream cart coming by. "Who wants ice cream?" ikuto asked. "Sure" utau said happily. Amu meowed. So ikuto walked to the ice cream guy and asked for three ice creams a chocolate, a strawberry and another chocolate. He came back and gave the girls their ice cream.

Ikuto and utau got the chocolate and that left amu with the strawberry. But since she couldn't hold it ikuto held it instead. So amu had to stand on two paws to reach the delicious treat which was rightfully hers but ikuto was teasing her. She meowed irritated so she told on ikuto. And utau got mad and said "ikuto that's not nice to tease amu like that." Ikuto smirked and rolled his eyes and said "awe I'm so sorry amu can you forgive me?" then amu walked to ikuto's hand and raised her paw and thought "oh I got your forgiveness right here." And she scratched him again. "Ow jeez alright I won't do it again sorry!" ikuto said shaking his hand. He got up to find a fountain to wash the blood off. Then utau laughed. She laughed so hard her ice cream fell on amu's head. Amu thought someone had hit her so she ran off. Then utau stopped and yelled "amu wait it was an accident come back!" but she kept running. Then suddenly it began to rain. "Ikuto she ran away! Do something! Utau said running up to ikuto. "What? What happened? "Okay after amu scratched you I started to laugh and my ice cream fell on amu's head and then she took off then it started to rain!" then ikuto and utau ran after amu but she was too far away. Ikuto and utau found amu running into the street. Then it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

Blue-cat-94: hey people whats up? This is blue kitty with chapter five on neko wish gone wrong.

Utau: this is so sad (cries)

Blue-cat-94: its okay you'll see; 3

Utau: really?

Blue-cat-94: oh yeah so calm down and do the disclaimers okay?

Utau: okay (sniffs)

Utau: um blue kitty does not own shugo chara or its characters unless their hers.

Blue-cat-94: on with my fantastic story!

~ flash back~

"Wait amu it was an accident come back. But she kept running. Utau ran to her brother and told him that amu had run off. They both ran after her and saw run towards the street. Then it happened. ~end flash back~

Then ikuto and utau saw amu freeze in the street. There was car coming and she was too afraid to move. "Amu run away!" utau yelled but it was too late.

The tires screeched against the street and slid its way towards amu then utau covered her eyes and ikuto turned away. Then they heard a loud meow and both ikuto and utau looked to see what happened to their beloved cat. And utau's eyes widened in tears. She saw amu floating in sky. "But how?" ikuto asked shocked. Then he the cat fly to them and behind the pink cat was yoru, ran, miki, and su. They had saved amu a fatal crash. Ikuto sighed a happy sigh. And looked at the chocolate covered cat, which almost made have him a heart attack. She meowed happily and ran up to ikuto and jumped. She was licking him all over his face. He laughed and gave amu to utau who was crying. She almost crushed the kitten because she almost lost her new friend. "h-hey utau I can't b-breathe." Amu gasped. "I can talk!" amu said.

She looked at utau and she was wide eyed obviously shocked. And ikuto looked at yoru for an explanation. All the chara's were shocked. "A-amu is that you?" ikuto asked in disbelief. Amu looked at ikuto and smiled happily and said "yes it is and I'm glad I can talk to you now." Ikuto knelt down and said "so my little kitten is my girlfriend eh?" then amu hissed "meow mew mew meow!"

She couldn't talk anymore. And amu began to cry. She began to think sadly "will I stay a cat forever?" then amu got mad at her stupid wish and ran away again. When she ran it began to pour rain. Everybody tried to catch her but she ran into the woods and she never came out. Ikuto and utau looked for hours. But what they didn't know was that amu was in the tree that ikuto always slept. How she knew was that she could smell his chocolaty smell. She was crying and crying throughout the entire storm.

Meanwhile ikuto had asked yoru to go ask his cat pals if they had seen a pink cat with a strawberry collar. While yoru did that ikuto thought it was too late to keep looking. So he went home frustrated and confused. Utau was already home and in bed crying her eyes out like amu. Ikuto went to his room and took a shower. While he was in there he was thinking about amu and the cat. Did they have a connection or were they the same person? He thought long and hard. Then he thought about the cat and amu's similarities. They both had pink hair. And they both had the same colored eyes. And when he first saw the cat, it had the exact same Red Cross clip. And they slept the same way. Then things started to make sense the cat and amu was the same. It was clear now! " utau! There the same person the hair the eyes there all the same!" he said running out the shower. He ran into utau's room she had heard him so they changed clothes and ran to find amu!

Blue-cat-94: finally you figured it out you stupid head!

Ikuto: oh I already knew.

Blue-cat-94: what?!


	6. Chapter 6

Blue-cat-94: Hello person of fanfiction this is blue kitty saying this is chapter 6 of neko wish gone wrong. And let me say there is a lot of rain so bring your umbrella.

Amu: oh how do I turn back to a human being?

Ikuto: yeah how does she turn back?

Blue-cat-94: (whispers in ikuto's ear) that's how.

Ikuto: I really like this story (smirks at amu)

Amu: w-what?

Ikuto: oh nothing (walks away)

Amu: hey come back tell me! (Goes after)

Blue-cat-94: since I'm all alone I guess it's my turn for disclaimers. So I do not own the great and fabulous shugo chara. On with the suspenseful story.

~ flash back~

Ikuto ran into utau's room yelling "utau it's the same. They're both the same person!" ~end flash back~

So ikuto and utau both ran through the dark cold rain. They both called for amu to come out; every time they did they would stop running and listen for amu's meow. Then suddenly yoru came and yelled "ikuto they found her nya!" "That's great yoru but where is she?" ikuto asked hesitantly. "This way nya hurry!" then yoru utau and ikuto took off into the city.

(Amu's p.o.v)

My eyes were hurting because I was crying so much. Then I started shake, it was cold and to make it worse it was pouring. So I decided to leave the tree and find some other place to go, I was soaking wet as it was. But I had run. I ran through the park and into the city, I got tired of running so I walked instead. The rain kept coming down and I was really cold. I went to an alley and I found a cardboard box and thankfully it was dry so I went in the box and curled into a ball. Then I sneezed, I didn't know cats could sneeze. But I shook it off but for some reason I kept shivering. But I was tired. So I ignored it and went to sleep.

(End p.o.v) to (yoru's p.o.v)

I was asked to find amu. I knew I had to hurry because cat's amu size wouldn't last long in this weather. While I flew through the city I saw a flash of pink and it was hard to mistake it was amu. So I went to find ikuto but before I did I told two of my cats to watch over amu but not to get caught otherwise she might run off again. Then I went to the park and luckily found him there, he and utau were calling for her. Then I yelled "ikuto we found her nya!" I saw his expression he was scared and he asked "that's great yoru but where is she?" then I told to come this way.

(End p.o.v) to (normal p.o.v)

So ikuto, utau followed yoru through the city and into the alley. Ikuto and utau both looked around but they didn't see her. Yoru put a finger over his mouth and told them that she was in the cardboard box asleep. He pointed to the box in the far corner. They all heard her sneeze. And utau slowly walked to the box.

She knelt down and picked up the drenched cat. "Ikuto she's cold and shivering we need to go home now!" so utau and ikuto ran as fast as they could home. After ten minutes of pouring rain falling on their heads and thunder roaring they finally made home. "Utau get some towels!" then utau rushed to the hall closet and got the biggest towel she could find and brought it to ikuto.

He was in the living room with the shivering kitten. She could barely move. Utau gave him the towel and sat next to him. Ikuto told utau to open the towel so he could wrap her up. While being wrapped amu began shiver less and less. But she didn't wake up. Ikuto put the sleeping cat in his room and on the bed. Knowing that amu was now back in their home both utau and ikuto could rest a little easier. But something still didn't sit right with utau so she went to watch over amu for a bit.

Utau walked quietly into ikuto's room and she lay next to the sleeping kitten. Utau carefully put her arms around amu and fell asleep. After thirty minutes of sleeping, utau woke up. But something felt different. She looked at amu and put her ear nothing, she didn't hear anything at all. Amu's heart wasn't beating the rain had claimed amu and now she gone. Tears welled up in utau's eyes and she yelled "IKUTO!!!" ikuto came running in and found utau crying on the side of his bed. "Utau whats wrong?!" he asked quickly. "It's amu" she said between tears. "What about amu?" ikuto asked confused. Utau was silent for a minute then she said "ikuto amu is dead."

Blue-cat-94: so what do you think guys?

Utau: (crying)

Amu: I'm dead! Why?

Blue-cat-94: it's not permanent

Amu: I'm still dead!

Blue-cat-94: its fine


	7. Chapter 7

Blue-cat-94: this chapter 7 of neko wish gone wrong and I have a surprise!

Amu: what is it?

Blue-cat-94: well there will be 4 other sequels to this story!

Amu: NO!!!!

Ikuto: yay!

Blue-cat-94: well actually there different versions of the story.

Amu: explain that.

Blue-cat-94: this was the Amuto version; so the next would be kutau. And since you were a cat amu lets say utau would be a dog.

Ikuto: oh that's makes…. No sense at all!

Amu: yeah it does.

Blue-cat-94: well you see so let's let my co-host do the disclaimers.

Ikuto: who's your co-host?

Blue-cat-94: ladies and gentlemen meet my official and new co-host yuki cross from vampire knight!

Yuki: I didn't agree to this.

Blue-cat-94: I don't care!

Amu: nice to meet you yuki

Ikuto: hello cutie.

Zero: you better watch it cat boy

Blue-cat-94: oh hey zero whats up?

Zero: I came to get yuki.

Blue-cat-94: okay but I need her back for my next story.

Zero: okay. (Takes yuki and leaves)

Amu: blue kitty does not own shugo chara. On with the story!

~flash back~

Ikuto ran into his room and saw utau crying on the side of his bed. "Whats wrong utau?" he asked quickly. "Its amu" she said between tears. "What about her" he asked confused. Utau was quiet for a minute then she said "ikuto amu is dead"

~ end flash back~

Ikuto couldn't believe what he had heard amu was dead. His heart dropped he walked towards amu, his hands shaking he touched the cats lifeless body. He started to cry too "amu please doesn't leave me" his head was next to amu's face. But the cat said nothing. "Please come back" he whispered. But again the body did not move.

He told utau to go wash her face but she didn't go. He told her again, then he yelled and utau ran out. Ikuto closed the door and he picked up amu's dead body. He held her like she was his own baby. He put his head on the cat's chest and kept crying. He looked at her he could never see her eyes again. Those beautiful golden eyes. He stared at her for almost an hour until he decided to go apologize to utau. So he set down the tiny body back on his bed and walked out.

Then he came back in, he walked up to her and knelt down. Then he gently kissed the cat and "I- I love you so much" and walked back out. But before he closed the door his room suddenly lit up in a bright pink light.

He turned around and his eyes widened. He saw the amu cat stand up and meow four times. "What?" ikuto asked? And she meowed "meow move mew meow. Yoru was right there so he knew what she said. Then amu's meowing became actual words. "I love you too ikuto."

Then amu started to lose her fur and her paws changed to hands and feet. Then her fur became hair but a little bit longer. And her x-clip went back to where it once was. Then ikuto no longer had the amu cat he once loved. He something even better the actual amu and she had finally said that she loved him too. But there was a slight difference in amu's appearance she now had a cat paw print on her neck but ikuto decided not to tell her and she still had her cat collar.

"Well I'm glad your back, but I really will miss your cat self." Ikuto teased. Amu smiled at him and said "well it wasn't always fun and did you know you talk in your sleep?" ikuto blushed. "Just kidding but seriously you talk in your sleep and I'm sorry I worried you" amu said walking towards him. Ikuto grabbed amu and crushed her in his chest. "Please don't do that ever again." Then she looked at him and he looked at her. His eyes had softened as amu smiled. Then she gave him a quick kiss and said teasingly "tag your it."

Then she ran to utau's room and said "surprise!" utau looked up and saw amu smiling at her. Then utau ran out of bed and threw herself at amu and she cried "I missed you so much why did you leave and turn into a cat?" then amu sighed "utau I never left in the first place see" then amu showed utau the collar that ikuto and utau had bought for amu. Utau's eyes widened. "Oh and by the way you and ikuto taste the same." Amu said laughing.

"Really then what do I taste like then?" amu turned and saw that ikuto was leaning on the door. "Well it turns out that you eat so much chocolate that you taste like chocolate too." Amu said sarcastically. "Why thank you miss kitty." Ikuto said bowing. Then amu decided to go home. "Well thank you guys for taking care of me but I'm going home now so ill see guys tomorrow okay?" so amu walked out of utau's room and through the hall into the living and out the door.

But ikuto caught amu before she got too far away from the house. Then he grabbed amu's waist and kissed her in the most passionate way then let go. Amu got dizzy and fell. Ikuto chuckled and helped her up and took amu home.

END!

Blue-cat-94: that was the best story I ever wrote *sniff*

Ikuto: that was nice

Amu: yuck

Blue-cat-94: hey I didn't have to make you live

Ikuto: that's true

Amu: well im going home so ill see you later. (walks out)

Blue-cat-94: well I hope you enjoyed neko wish gone wrong. And the sequels will come out as soon as I get some ideas so help me out please.


End file.
